heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam (Until Dawn)
Samantha "Sam" Giddings, is the lead protagonist, and a playable character in Until Dawn. Involvement Until Dawn Prologue Sam is shown arguing with Jessica about her plan to play a prank on Hannah Washington. She tries to find Hannah and warn her, but reaches her right after the others have played their prank on her. Sam begins to chase after Hannah and get her to come back to the lodge, but fails to convince her and remains at the cabin. As Beth Washington runs after her sister, Sam discourages Mike Munroe from pursuing them as he would be the last person Hannah would want to see. Chapter 1 A year later, Josh Washington invites all his friends back to his lodge on the mountain. Sam is seen on a bus and listening to a podcast about the anniversary of Hannah and Beth's disappearance and then later watches a video of Josh inviting them all back to the lodge. After she alights from the bus, she goes to the cable car station where she meets with Chris. She watches Chris practice shooting a rifle before they take a cable car up to the mountains. If Chris shoots the squirrel, a raven will attack Sam and injure her forehead. During the ride, she learns of how Chris and Josh became friends. The duo then meet Jessica at the top, where they learn of her new relationship with Mike. As Jessica insists on waiting for Mike, they head towards the lodge where they meet Josh, Ashley, and Matt. Chapter 2 Sam is shown to be aware of Chris' crush on Ashley as she can tease him about it. Along with Matt and Ashley, she will wait outside for Chris to open the lodge door. Inside, as things escalate between Mike and Matt, if Ashley shows him Mike and Emily, otherwise it is Jessica and Emily, Sam opts to stay out of it along with Chris and Ashley, and when Jessica, Mike, Emily, and Matt finally leave the lodge, she decides to take a bath. After Sam finds out the hot water is cold, she goes downstairs to tell Josh. They both go down to the basement to fire up the boiler and bond with each other during the process. After completing their task, they are both chased by an individual later revealed to be Chris playing a little prank. Sam gets annoyed while Josh jokes about her reaction. When meeting up with Ashley again, Sam decides not to get involved in the Ouija board affair and to finally take a warm bath. Chapter 5 Sam is later seen listening to music in the bath. She then hears The Psycho close the bathroom door. As she gets out, she notices that her clothes have gone missing. She thinks that her friends are playing a trick on her until she soon sees a video of herself taking a bath and of Josh getting sawed in half on a TV monitor. The Psycho gives her ten seconds (though he only counts to seven) then appears in the room. Sam is captured if she makes any of the following choices: *She goes through the door to the left of her after passing through the door with no handle. *She stays under the bed instead of running when the Psycho enters the room. *She runs further down the hallway instead of hiding in the dumbwaiter. *Standing still in the room after breaking down the wine cellar door. *Failing the "don't move" prompt in the wine cellar, or failing to turn off the flashlight. *Failing the "don't move" prompt in the dumbwaiter, or failing to turn off the flashlight. These prompts will automatically be failed if Sam was attacked by the raven in Chapter 1. Sam will only escape if she makes the following choices: *She runs or throws the vase, then immediately picks run after she encounters the bed. *After she runs down the stairs, she runs straight to the next hallway OR hides, turns off her light, stays still, then runs and hits the Psycho with a baseball bat. Note that even if you fail to stay still, you can still hit the Psycho with a bat once he's caught you and escape. *After she passes through the door with no handle, she hides in the dumbwaiter instead of running further down the hall. *Sam will walk towards the camera down a long hallway. She will then have to choose between running and hiding. She must choose to hide, then turn off her light and stay still. Chapter 6 If Sam was caught, she will be found unconscious in a chair by Chris and Ashley. Otherwise, a dummy wearing her clothes will be in the chair instead. Chapter 7 If Sam was caught by the Psycho, she will be awoken by Mike, who will free her from her binds and ask her to find a way for him to enter the basement. If Sam was not caught, she will snoop around the basement and can potentially find the Psycho messing around with some controls. She will then enter a room where she finds Mike through a grate. Mike will ask her to find a way for him to enter the basement. After reuniting with Mike, Sam will put on new clothes and will find Chris and Ashley strapped into a trap the Psycho has set for them. As they approach, the Psycho pulls off his mask to reveal that he is actually, to their shock and horror, Josh. Josh reveals that he played a prank on all of them, like the prank they played on Hannah, but this time his games were not lethal. Sam listened to Josh's explanation of how he faked his own death. When Chris and Mike take Josh away, Sam stays behind in the lodge with Ashley. Chapter 9 While venturing to the sanatorium, the lodge survivors realize that Mike locked the doors behind him. Ashley suggests traveling through the mines instead and is supported by the rest of the group. The group almost reaches the sanatorium, when they find a large rock wall blocking their path. The other survivors tell Sam that they are unable to climb the wall, so Sam proceeds by herself. After climbing the wall, Sam will stumble upon Mike in one of two situations: * If Mike failed to blow up the large barrels of gasoline during the dual-wendigo pursuit in the sanatorium basement, Sam will find him there, holding off a Wendigo. *If Mike successfully blew up the basement, a single wendigo will have survived and Sam will find Mike bursting through a door in the mines, a burned up Wendigo in pursuit. Regardless, Sam will use whatever weapon she has available (a pipe or a shovel, depending on which route you took) to beat the Wendigo off of Mike. If the Wendigo was burned, she will decapitate it. If it was not, and thus she and Mike are still in the sanatorium, she will beat it back into the gasoline barrels and Mike will proceed to shoot them with his shotgun, blowing up the basement and causing them both to flee the building before heading back down to the mines together. Chapter 10 Mike and Sam begin to look for Josh in order to retrieve the cable car keys that he had stolen. On their way to the Wendigo's lair, she and Mike can discover the truth about what happened to Hannah and Beth one year ago. They find a grave with Beth's watch in it and Hannah's diary, which details her thirty-three days of starvation. Sam deduces that Hannah buried Beth, who died from falling into the mines, but later dug her up to eat her body when she was starving. Soon afterwards, Sam and Mike find Josh talking to himself in a cave. If Sam learned the truth about Hannah, she will attempt to tell him before being cut off by Mike. Since Josh was not physically or mentally prepared to climb out of the mines, Sam leaves by herself while Mike escorts Josh through the sewers. Sam climbs out of the mines and runs back to the lodge. When she gets to the lodge, she pleads with the other survivors, if there are any, to let her back in, but gets no response. Mike, having just escaped from the mines as well, appears behind her and tells her that they need to get into the lodge, causing Sam to break through the window with a rock. They travel to the basement to see if there are any survivors and are instantly greeted by Ashley, Emily, and Chris (if they survive, depending on the player 's decision) fleeing upstairs from wendigos in the basement. If the other survivors are all dead, Mike would spot the approaching Wendigos and flee with her out of the basement upstairs. Sam runs upstairs and finds everyone else frozen in their tracks. She looks up and sees that a multitude of wendigos including Hannah have broken into the lodge. If she moves at all, Hannah will pounce at the remaining survivors, injuring Mike in the process. The Wendigos then began fighting each other, causing a gas leak in the process. Mike and Sam notice the leak and non-verbally coordinate a plan to incinerate the lodge by switching on a broken light bulb to ignite the gas. After Mike breaks the lightbulb, any remaining survivors will flee the lodge one at a time, with Mike being the last person to escape. Sam can run to the light switch at any time, but doing so before Mike and any other survivor(s) flee the lodge will result in their deaths. To save Mike, she must yell to attract Hannah's attention as it patrolled near him. Throughout the sequence, failing to stay still at critical moments will result in Sam's death by impalement in the stomach. Regardless of the player's actions, Sam will always survive until the very end and can only die from Hannah in the lodge. As Sam runs to the switch (should this happen), a slow-motion sequence shows Hannah pouncing at another Wendigo who is lunging at Sam. After the lodge was exploded, and destroyed, the rangers, that Emily radioed, will arrive and pick up any remaining survivors on Blackwood Mountains. During the Credits The resulting cabin explosion pinpoints rangers Emily radioed earlier from the radio tower to their location and takes them away to safety. Sam, along with the others who survived, after questioned by the police about her experience with the events that had transpired at the Washington Manor just hours ago. Depending on the actions of the player's choices, Sam's dialogue may vary. In her first interview tape, she will admit how betrayed she feels by Josh, believing that they had established a connection after his sisters' deaths, but her tone still pities him. She also rebukes the interviewer's effort to get her to open up about it. If Mike dies, she will say how it is her fault that Mike died as she didn't stay still like she was supposed to. She then tells the police that they should launch an investigation at the Washington Manor, stating that the horrors she witnessed and the things she saw she would "trade anything to unsee it." Killed Victims *Mike Munroe (Caused, Accidental, Determinant) *Ashley (Caused, Accidental, Determinant) *Emily (Caused, Accidental, Determinant) *Hannah Washington (Determinant) Death (Determinant) Killed By *Wendigo Hannah Washington Allies *Mike Munroe *Ashley *Emily *Chris *Jessica *Beth Washington *Matt *Hannah Washington *Josh Washington (Formerly) Enemies *Josh Washington *Wendigo Appearances Until Dawn *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 (Determinant) *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Until Dawn Characters Category:Determinant Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Survivors Category:Students